


Countdown

by Avanalae



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Beware, Canonical Character Death, Gen, this is just angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 08:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12055455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avanalae/pseuds/Avanalae
Summary: He can't stop thinking.





	Countdown

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted April 2012.

_

6

_

Jason knows he’s going to die.

He can’t move any more. The Joker really got him good. But at least he managed to get him mom free. She ran without helping him, but he understands. She’s just scared. He might have done the same if he were in her situation.

But now…

As he stares at the clock ticking down…

He can’t stop thinking.

_

5

_

He wonders how Bruce will react. Will he be angry? Sad? Happy? Jason knows he’d been a brat recently, but he hopes that Bruce wouldn’t be happy that he’s gone.

He’s pretty sure Alfred would at least miss the conversations they would have. He always would try to beat some manners into him, and they would talk about random things while Jason would be eating his snacks. He’ll miss Alfred’s food. And the man’s ninja powers (Alfred denies it, but Jason  _knows_ ).

Dick… He’ll miss Dick. The man was a bit distant sometimes, but he was still kind of like an older brother to Jason. And he thinks that he’ll be sad. Dick’s really emotional like that. He just hopes that he’s not too sad and manages to move on.

_

4

_

Jason wonders if he would have passed hiss exams this semester. He never really cared for school, but Alfred and Bruce made sure he managed just fine. He thinks he would have. Except math. Math was fucking annoying.

He’d miss playing sports with his sort-of friends. He didn’t really have close friends and he’s kinda sad about that now.

He wonders if the kids he’d protected from bullies would remember him.

His mind continues on…

_

3

_

He wonders if he’d ever have found someone.

Would they have been a girl or a boy?

Would they have gotten married? Would they wear white?

He wonders what it would be like if he gave Bruce grandkids. Imagines an older, grumpy Bruce, with a little kid on each knee. They both would look like him, but different. Maybe with their mother’s brown eyes, or maybe he’d adopt some and they’d look completely different.

He’s sad that he’ll miss that opportunity. The look on Bruce’s face would be priceless.

…He also would have liked to fall in love.

_

2

_

He wonders what will happen to Robin.

He wonders if Bruce will just go alone, never to get another partner again, or if he’ll find another poor boy to make Robin.

He feels conflicted about that.

What claim can he put on Robin? After all, Dick was the original. But he was Robin. And that made him special. He doesn’t want someone to take that from him.

But he’ll be dead, so it shouldn’t matter too much.

Besides, if Bruce does find someone, maybe he won’t be too sad. And Robin can live on. That’s kinda nice to think about.

But he’ll miss Robin.

_

1

_

Mom…

He thinks she would be proud of him.

No, not the woman who he saved and then ran away.

His  _real_  mom. The woman who raised him. The woman who, despite her problems, loved him for who he was.

He thinks back on all the moments spent together. Holidays, free days, evenings where she was so hurt that he’d have to care for her… Happy moments, sad moments…

They run through his mind like a movie on fast forward.

He’s missed her. So much.

But he can image her smiling face. He can see her opening her arms wide for a hug and smiling so brightly.

He can almost hear her.

_

0

_

He doesn’t feel anything.

He doesn’t hear anything.

But there’s white.

And then he reaches up, smiling.


End file.
